1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus, in particular, to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus of sub-pixel rendering.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in display technology, the market demands for perfoiniance requirements of a sub-pixel rendering are advancements in high resolution, high brightness and low-power consumption. However, with increases in resolution of the display panel, because the amount of sub-pixels on the display panel also increases in order to display in high resolution, manufacturing cost is also increased accordingly. In order to increase the transmittance of the display panel, a sub-pixel rendering method has been developed. A display apparatus generally uses different arrangements and designs of the sub-pixels to foimulate a proper algorithm so that the resolution may be increased to a sub-pixel resolution when an image is displayed. Because the size of the sub-pixel is smaller than that of a pixel, the resolution that is visible by human eye (i.e., a visual resolution) may be increased. Further, from the perspective of display quality, a proper image processing method is necessary based on requirements in practical applications. A more preferable user experience may be provided if the display apparatus is capable of continuously providing a favorable display quality.